1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil containment boom and skimmer for containing and removing oil from water. More particularly, it relates to such a device having two chambers which are operatively connected together. The compartments have openings at different heights relative to the water level so that oil and water enter one side of the device, but only oil exits the device.
2. The Prior Art
When oil tankers develop leaks, oil containment booms are set up around the ship in order to prevent the oil from dispersing. Such a containment boom is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,616. Sections of the boom are connected together by coupling means. Unfortunately, the point at which these sections are connected together define gaps through which oil can escape. Furthermore, the boom does not provide any means for skimming the oil from the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,438 discloses an oil spill corral which contains and skims the oil. However, the corral must have the collected oil continuously pumped out of it in order to continue skimming. In other words, the corral does not possess means for storing the collected oil.